


Embarassing reveal

by MiraculousLBfangirl (fdmflavia)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is a far too innocent boy, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Crack, Every teenager knows that, F/M, Humor, Identity Reveal, Maybe (I dunno), Minor Spoilers, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York, Tom is a Sweetheart, just a silly story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fdmflavia/pseuds/MiraculousLBfangirl
Summary: Being homeschooled most of his life and having an absent father, Adrien Agreste is a far too innocent boy who gets confused when faced with Ms. Bustier's pregnancy.To answers his questions he seeks the person whom he trusts the most.Inspired by this post on Tumblr https://flashflashitsash.tumblr.com/post/630266866319982592/can-we-talk-about-how-cute-this-moment-was
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 46
Kudos: 304





	Embarassing reveal

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing something along the lines of teenage problems. Really silly. Hope you like it.

Chat Noir dropped by Ladybug’s side on a rooftop. It had been a week that his class had come back from New York and about the same time that he and Ladybug had cleared any remaining awkwardness between them after the incident in the foreign country.

An incident that had brought them closer than ever. Which made him comfortable enough to ask her the question that had been bugging him since the day that Ms. Bustier had announced that she was going to have a baby. 

“Hey Ladybug, can I ask you something?” he asked as he sat beside her. 

“Anything not related to our identities.” She smiled sweetly and he almost forgot the question he wanted to ask. “So…” she prompted him to talk.

“Oh, yeah! Where do babies come from?” Ladybug choked on her spit alarming Chat who had no idea of how to help. “I’m sorry. Is this because of my question?” 

She gave him a dirty look. “You’re kidding me, right?” She asked when she regained her breath.

He was confused. Was that so weird that he didn’t know? “I’m just curious, my father didn’t answer me and asked Na… I mean, his assistant to talk to me. She walked away saying that she wasn’t paid for that and he went after her mumbling something. In short, he never answered my question.”

“Your father never…” she shook her head indignantly “and your mother? What did she say?” 

Chat winced. “She isn’t with us anymore,” Ladybug’s expression became sad and she opened her mouth to say something but he didn’t give her the opportunity. “But when I was little she said that storks bring them. I never questioned, but now one of my… someone I know said she is going to have a baby and she touched her belly when she said that. I don’t understand… Why did she touch her belly?” He furrowed his brow. 

Ladybug pinched the bridge of her nose. “Have you never seen a pregnant woman?” 

“No… but I think I heard something about them.” 

Ladybug browsed on her yoyo and showed him a picture of a woman with a big round belly. “This is a pregnant woman. The baby is inside her belly.” 

He took the yoyo to take a better look. “Really? Oh! I thought that they just ate too much.” Ladybug facepalmed but he didn’t notice as another question popped in his head. “How do the babies get there?” 

“Nope. I’m not going to answer that.” She stood up abruptly. “I can’t believe you don’t know. There is no way that you don’t know. You flirt all the time, you say suggestive things, you are…” She motioned her hand pointing him from head to toe. “... you. You are just messing with me.”

“So it’s something that I should know.” He sighed dejectedly feeling like an idiot. “Sorry for bothering you.” He turned his back to her attempting to leave but she gripped his wrist. He looked back at her.

“You really don’t know?” He just shook his head. “Haven’t you learned it in school?” 

He contemplated if his answers would give too much away but decided that it wouldn’t. “I used to be homeschooled.” 

Ladybug bit her lip. “I really don’t know how to answer this without making things awkward. I’d suggest you google it, but it’s not a good idea. I think that the best thing you can do is ask a friend that you can rely on the answer. Some guys your age just like to give the wrong answer to make fun of you.”

“I thought you were that friend.” Weren’t they friends enough? He tried to hide his disappointment.

“I am your friend but… not in this matter ok?” Ladybug blushed. 

Well, maybe it was because of his feelings and babies were for couples, he thought he understood her reasons. “Ok,” he said understandingly. 

The next day in school he mused who he could ask that question to. Ladybug had said that some guys would want to mess up with him. He was sure Nino wouldn’t but what if he laughed at his question. Apparently, everybody knew about that. Then, when class was dismissed, his eyes landed on someone. Not a guy, check, reliable, check, wouldn’t make fun of him, also check. 

“Hey, Marinette, can I ask you something?” He grimaced when she almost fell off the bench she was sitting on browsing on her phone. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“No, no, I was… distracted, that’s all,” Marinette said, flailing her arms. He chuckled. “Wh-what’s your question?” She motioned for him to sit. 

“Where do babies come from?” She stared at him as if he had grown a second head and he rushed to speak again. “No, that’s not the question. I already know that they come from their mommy's belly. What I want to know is how they get there. I asked a friend but she didn’t want to answer me.” Adrien fidget under his friend’s gaze. “She told me to ask someone I trust.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes “She didn’t mention that you should ask a male friend, did she?”

“No. In fact, she said that guys my age would want to mess up with me.”

Marinette sighed heavily. “Can you come home with me for lunch?”

He gave her his brightest smile. Someone would finally answer his question. “I knew I could count on you.” 

She accepted the hand he gave her to help her stand up and laughed “You have no idea what you’re getting into.” 

He understood what she meant when her father called him to talk after lunch. It was the most embarrassing conversation he had ever had but a very important one, he realized. Somehow, he was glad his father didn’t answer him and he understood why Natalie didn’t either.

Adrien exited the house avoiding any contact with Marinette. He didn’t think he could ever look her in the eye again, but he actually froze when he remembered another blue-eyed girl that he would certainly have to face. 

In the evening, he was pacing his room transformed, the only way to shut up Plagg’s teasing. He was about to send a message to Ladybug saying that he was going on a long, long trip when she called him. 

“Meet me in five.” Was the only thing she said and didn’t wait for his answer.

When he arrived at their meeting point, she was there, leaning on the chimney, a brown paper bag on her hand, and a self-satisfied smile on her face, although she also sported a hint of pink on her cheeks.

“Did you get the answer to your question?” 

He grunted “Yeah! But you should've told me I had to ask a boy.”

“Sorry about that. I hope the answer was… satisfying.” He wasn’t looking directly at her but it was clear that she was holding back a laugh. 

“Well, I think I couldn’t have gotten a better answer.”

“Glad to hear that.” Ladybug moved away from the chimney extending him the brown bag. “My father sent this to you. See you tomorrow.” He took the bag from her hand and she zipped away still blushing. 

Chat Noir peered inside the bag and closed it immediately feeling heat spread from his face to his neck, actually everywhere. He was sure that he never blushed so much. She had told her father. 

Mustering what remained of his strength he opened the bag again and retrieved the note that was on top of the box and read it “Only for you to train to properly wrap a baguette. I’m not encouraging anything, but better safe than sorry. I’m far too young to be a grandfather.”

Chat Noir whined as the realization hit him and contemplated if he could effectively cataclysm himself.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't identify, he got a box of condoms. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
